How to Plan a Romantic Dinner
by KadaSauce
Summary: Kaito has a plan for the best present ever. The problem? He only has one day to prepare and no cooking skills to save his life.
1. Chapter 1

XD I forgot I had written this a few months back! I was supposed to put it out for Gakupo's birthday but I got busy and completely forgot that I had written it.

I think I planned for there to be five chapters but I don't remember much any more. Maybe there will only be four.

* * *

"Ne, Kaito?" The blue haired male looked up at the brunette woman before him with a tilt of his head and a spoon in his mouth. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes-him with his ice cream and her with her spiked drink. "Isn't it Gakupo's birthday soon?"

There was a moment of silence as Kaito thought about it for a little while then shook his head. He was pretty sure that Gakupo's birthday was nearing the end of the month. "It's on the 31st. Why, Meiko, did you forget to buy him something?"

Again there was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other.

Suddenly blue eyes widened in sudden realization and Meiko shook her head at her friend. Honestly, sometimes she wondered how he lived all on his own and survived.

"It's tomorrow isn't it? WHEN DID THE END OF THE MONTH COME?" In a flail of woe Kaito dropped his ice cream onto the floor but did nothing to mourn the small bit of quickly melting delicacy. Instead he dropped his head to the table with a THUD and a clatter of tableware. "I swear it was the middle of the month last week. And the beginning of the month a few days before!"

"How may days are in a month to you? Ah, never mind." She gave a shake of her head and finished off the last bit of her tea. For a moment more she stayed quiet wondering if she should drop the rest of the bomb onto her frazzled friend.

Oh who was she kidding, of course she was going to. This was all too fun for her. "You do know that Luka is throwing him a birthday party tomorrow night, right? And you do know that everyone expects you to give him something big."

There was a moan from Kaito's side of the table and she shook her empty glass to the waitress. "After all, this is a first birthday for you two as a couple? And he is going through the trouble of taking a break from shooting the movie in Italy. A big project to say the least."

Again there was another noise from the face firmly planted onto the table. After a while there was a muffled sentence and and Meiko could only make out a "get him?"

"If I were you I would get him- No. Never mind. It's probably a stupid idea." As soon as Kaito shot up the waitress came with another tea and as soon as her back was turned she slipped some more alcohol into her drink and took a long drink, purposely ignoring Kaito's puppy eyes.

"Please tell me. I'll do anything if you tell me!" A phrase he knew he would regret later but right now he was desperate.

"Why don't you make him a romantic dinner? I'm sure that he could use a night of relaxation before he gets back on the plane to Italy."

If they were in some sort of manga or anime Meiko was sure that Kaito would be spewing hearts all over the place. Just to go along with his stupid look she waved her hand around in the air as if she were swatting hearts away.

"A dinner." He laughed happily and pushed his chair back with a squeal of delight so he could go around the table and give her a tight hug. "A DINNER! I'll do that. I'll get to that! It'll be the best dinner ever and it will be the best night ever." In a rush he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills and threw them on the table in a mad rush to go to the store.

"He's not coming in until early tomorrow." She mumbled as she went through the bills, picking out the extra money that he left so she could grab herself some sake on her way home. With a wide smile she stood up to leave, a small humming coming from her as she strolled out of the outside heat and into the cool building to pay for their meal. As soon as she was done she sent a quick text to Kaito informing him that everyone chose for him to wake up at the designated three in the morning to pick up Gakupo from the airport.

Even though Kaito was probably a mile away she could still hear his childish cry of 'why' and this made her smile widen even more.

Such a good afternoon it turned out to be.

* * *

Kaito isn't a morning person. Especially a 3 in the morning, person.

Anyway, I've been over it several times but if you catch any mistakes let me know. D: My eyes and brain are telling me there are no mistakes.


	2. Dont Trust the Produce

The floor of the produce area was cold and the spray to keep the vegetables fresh had just gone off, leaving little droplets of water on the screen of the iPhone that was currently held up to deep blue eyes. Every so often the male would give a groan and run a hand through his short blue hair to push it out of his face, a habit of frustration he had since he was a child.

In front of him shoppers would come along looking for what they needed and he would just reach his arm back behind his head and grab the nearest vegetable he could reach to hold it out in a sort of offering. If the person didn't take it out of his hand before moving on to the next selection then he would drop it back into the pile and continue scrolling through the phone.

Just when he was going to give up the imaginary boyfriend sitting next to him gave him a disappointed look and he clenched his fist and pumped it into the air with a loud 'You can do this!'. Unfortunately an old woman walking by jumped, startled by the sudden call of determination, and whacked him over the head with her purse before scurrying off to the other side of the department to, probably, call management.

"This is your fault," he whined to the imagined male laughing at him and rubbed at his head. With a sigh he stood up and poked at a small head of cabbage that seemed to be staring at him before grabbing it and throwing it into the shopping cart with his other random selection of produce.

The cabbage seemed to make friends easily with the carrots and eggplant then turned to mock him. The apples seemed to be the only innocent ones for the most part but as soon as he looked away they joined in with the mocking. In retaliation, and with a pout, he suddenly stopped the cart then gave an evil chuckle when they jolted from their place, each one now complaining their annoyance.

That should teach them to mock him.

With that one win he started walking again this time heading towards the meat department. To be on the safe side he threw in some beef and chicken, maybe one of them would come out edible enough for dinner. If not then there was always the little lie of he turned vegetarian in the past few months that his boyfriend have been gone.

Inside his pocket his phone vibrated and let out a happy little jingle. Quickly he fished it out and pressed the talk button, forgetting completely to see who was actually calling him. "Hello?" He asked hesitantly, feet starting up in small slow steps so he could browse the rest of the meat.

'I'm just calling to check how you are doing.' The voice was soft he immediately knew it was Miku at the end of the line.

"Oh, you know," he tried to shrug without letting the phone fall off his shoulder. "Trying not to panic in the middle of the store." He paused for a second to look at the pork but continued on when he decided against it. It was the one meat that Kaito could never eat, even if Gakupo enjoyed it.

'Meiko told me what you are doing for him. I think it's sweet.' He could hear the smile in her voice and knew that she was getting that dreamy look on her face that she usually did when thinking of romantic things. 'Don't forget the candles. And don't use paper plates like you usually do.'

Kaito gave a nod and frantically glanced at the labels above the aisles to see where the candles would be at. When no such label jumped out he gave a sigh and made a mental note to drop off everything at home before heading off to a shopping center.

"Candles and no paper plates. Got it." He threw a box of cake mix into the basket then went to look at the wine. Usually he didn't drink, okay so he never drank, but maybe Gakupo would like a glass of wine with a nice dinner.

His imaginary boyfriend was back by his side, this time wearing sunglasses, and gave a nod to the idea. He glanced around on the shelves then grabbed one that looked like something good.

"Do you think he'll want wine with dinner? He likes that sort of stuff right?" Miku gave a small laugh and his whole face flushed thinking that he must have sounded stupid. "I mean, I'm getting candles and..." The bottle was placed into the basket gently so he could rub the back of his neck with his now free hand.

'Wine is fine, Kaito. But remember Luka will have some alcohol as well.' There was a mumbled voice behind her and she gave a noise of confirmation to them. 'Look, I have to get back to my photo shoot, but try not to stress out about it. He'll love what ever you do for him.'

They gave quick goodbyes and when she hung up he stared at the screen of the phone until it went black now feeling even more stressed then he had been before the call. Quickly he put the phone away then glanced into the shopping cart.

The food seemed to settle down from their mocking, finally realizing how serious the situation had just become.

"All right, let's go pay for you all." He shook the cart a little to get them to roll about but when they refused he gave a defeated sigh and headed towards the front of the store.

On his way to the register he passed the frozen food section and sadly glanced to the ice cream. It was calling out to him but he knew that with everything else he had to do he wouldn't be able to afford it. Maybe next week when he got paid for his upcoming gig.

"The things I do for love." the cashier was informed as he started placing the food on the conveyor belt to be bagged. The cashier just raised an eyebrow, not questioning which part of the conversation she was listening to- nor caring for that matter.


	3. Intermission  Something in the Water

An intermission from the main story for two reasons, to show how they met and because the 3rd chapter might not be out until waaaay later since it's fighting with me on how it wants to be written.

This was supposed to be a side story but I decided to add it here as a bonus for everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

"Look, I don't really care what she says they'll pay. I'm not doing the movie." The two men that sat across from each other stared at one another, neither of them wanting to back down from their side of the argument. All around them people were chatting aimlessly and the dull drone of the band that was currently playing onstage melted into one. "Look," the purple haired man put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, trying to release the throb that was just starting up. "I just feel like this isn't the title for me. As an actor I don't think-"

"At this point, Kamui," The other man interrupted with tired sigh. "I don't think you have the right to be so picky. Besides, people are looking out for this title. And, you'll be working with big names. You may be a B star now but you can easily move up to A in just a year."

The purple haired man, Gakupo Kamui, stayed quiet for a little while longer, not sure what else to say do sway his agent. The waiter came and went with another glass of tea before either of them spoke up again. "Filming is just a town over, a few hours away. You still need to audition but they loved your role of Duke Venomania so the audition is just to be formal." The man stood up and pulled out his wallet so he could pay the bill. "Just think about it over night and give me a call tomorrow."

Electric blue eyes watched as the man rushed off, cell phone being pulled out of his pocket so the ringer could be turned back up. When the man was out of sight Gakupo fell back against the leather booth he was sitting in, hiis hands going up to his face as a groan of aggravation slipped from him.

He knew his agent was right, that he shouldn't be so picky when it came to work but his role in the movie was just typecasting, the rich playboy with little to no morals, just like it had been since his first role.

The screeching of the microphone from the stage pulled him out of his jumbled thoughts and he glanced over to see exactly who was playing so he could use it as a distraction from his recent problems.

"Sorry." The blue haired male spoke into the microphone before ducking away shyly to continue getting ready. Gakupo raised an eyebrow and sat up straight so he could watch the male on stage better, a smile appearing and slowly growing wider as he watched the nervous fumbling. "Ah, I'm Kaito and I'll be singing a few songs for you tonight."

Blue painted nails plucked at the strings and twisted the tuning pegs on the acoustic guitar before continuing on in his introduction. "I'll be singing a few covers of some of my favorite songs for you so I hope you enjoy them." Dark blue eyes scanned the room to see if anyone was paying attention and near the middle his face looked upset at the lack of attention but Gakupo's own blue eyes followed each and every movement, strangely drawn to this man. To Kaito.

"_There must be something in the water_," Kaito started, fingers moving across the guitar and eyes closing. "_To make you look the way you do_." His eyes opened and settled right on Gakupo a sudden deep blush spreading across his cheeks as he sang the next part. "_The way our bodies move together, you must be heaven sent_. _I'm hell bent on getting you."_

The rest of his lineup felt like they were the only two in the room, with Kaito singing and their eyes meeting every time Kaito looked up from playing, almost as if he were singing only to him. Gakupo even moved a few tables forward to be closer to the shy singer and by the end of the last song he couldn't help but feel disappointed at how quick it all seemed.

Gakupo stood up and took a few steps towards Kaito, who was slowly putting his equipment away for the night. He didn't know what he was going to say when he got there only that he wanted to hear that voice more- a conversation that Kaito seemed to be anticipating as well.

"Excuse me, Mister Kamui." A shy voice spoke up to his right and he turned his head to see a young woman smiling at him, a piece of paper and pen in her hands. Not to be rude he gave a smile a faced her with a polite 'how can I help you?'. "Ah, can I have an autograph please?"

He glanced to the stage in hopes to silently ask Kaito to wait for him only to find it empty, Kaito apparently having run when his back was turned to him. A frown formed on his face for a few seconds but disappeared back into a smile when he turned back to the woman. "Of course, Miss."

* * *

If you want to hear the song then go to youtube and search 'The Heights - Something in the Water'. It should be the first song on the list with the thumbnail being a picture of two guys.


End file.
